


History of Death Penalty in Eorzea 艾欧泽亚死刑史

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 死刑，首先会被视作一个政权组织，包括国家、部落、城邦等多种形式，对她的成员所能行使的最大权力，即生杀予夺的权力。纵观艾欧泽亚有关死刑的记录，最显而易见的一个特征便是随着技术的发展不断地“去野蛮化”。此处没有使用“进步”一词，因为单单处刑方式的人性化并直接不意味着文明的进步，要知道死刑的最大作用并非是惩罚罪犯，而是一种权力所有者的“合法的暴力”最强烈的表达方式，对个人统治的最高象征。那么，如何效率地进行处刑（无论是对于受刑者个人而言还是对于威慑大众而言的“效率”）是那个时代统治者迫切需要思考的问题之一，通常最先进的技术将会率先投入到死刑当中。艾欧泽亚的历史并非伊修加德正教所推崇的线性史观，每隔千年发生一次的灵灾（灵灾的原因至今仍众说纷纭）使得历史无法按照乐观主义者所信奉的那样一路高歌猛进，第二灵灾和第四灵灾后均出现过大规模的文明倒退，因此死刑的演变也呈现出阶段性的特点。在每一个较为稳定的时期内，死刑总是呈现出减少肉体痛苦的趋势——至少从表面上看不再那么血腥残忍，这在第六灵灾后繁荣的一千五百多年的历史中尤为突出。本书对于死刑史的研究，不仅仅停留在制度史的层面，与死刑配套的刑具、心灵劝说者、刽子手、法官、警察乃至观众，都生动地反映出那个时代最深刻的文化印记。——摘自《艾欧泽亚死刑史·序言》
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	History of Death Penalty in Eorzea 艾欧泽亚死刑史

“第一灵灾前并没有留下多少可靠的文字记录，通常认为文字是在第二星历末期出现的，据现有考古学家的发现，在银泪湖周边挖掘出的洞穴壁画可追溯到第一灵灾之前，这些壁画多多少少记录了当时人类的生活。

尽管现有的发现大多反应的是农牧生活内容，但有历史学家提出可以结合相关遗址推定第一星历前的文明状况。值得注意的是，某些壁画并非展现的是古人刀耕火种的农业景象，这部分内容在人类学家中获得了相当多的瞩目。这其中，一系列看似古怪的壁画引起了他们特别的关注，画面中心的人被钉在了两块木头拼成的十字形架子上，他的前面是一位穿着华丽的祭司式人物，画面四周则被看上去像是卫兵一样的人包围，尽管目前学界尚未得出统一的结论，但主流观点认为这些壁画记录了当时的死刑。”

男子本想在无人的地方给自己放一个久违的假期，没想到却在躲避副官的途中溜进了一个偏僻的图书室内，也许是心血来潮，假寐没多久的他突然睁开眼随意从架子上抽出一本书，点燃手边的青磷水灯准备打发时间。青磷火焰的跳跃下封皮上的金属烫字熠熠生辉，映入眼帘的标题极大吸引了面前男子的兴趣，抬起一只因战火布满皱纹的右手抚上烫字反复用指间摩擦字痕，“艾欧泽亚死刑史？这可真是稀奇的书，希望能给我一个愉快的夜晚吧。”

“因此第一灵灾前的死刑可能是以绞刑的形式，与我们今天理解的绞刑不同，刑具不是绳子而是人——也就是画面上的祭司，最新的考古发现证明了这项猜测，编号M31的洞穴壁画更为清楚地留下的死刑全过程。”

“为何采取这种处刑方式目前仍不得而知，仅存的考古发现只能证明死刑存在的形式，无论是何人会被处以如此的刑法，触犯何种法律会被施以死刑，还是执行死刑的数量和占刑罚中的比例，或者祭司通常由谁来担任均无可靠的证据来证明。一些学者认为，墓穴中并没有发现近似于文字的符号，推测第一灵灾前尚未出现成文法，而是由非成文的习惯法统治，那么我们今天就更难考察第一灵灾前的法律制度。毕竟第一灵灾据今约有一万年，他们的文明在六次灵灾的冲击下已经大体消逝殆尽，目前能发现残留的遗址已经是不幸中的万幸。不过由人亲自来实行绞刑这一特征实为罕见，纵观整个艾欧泽亚历史也很难在其他星历中发现类似的刑罚，因此出现一批年轻学者试图从宗教和文化角度来解释第一灵灾前的死刑。”

男子不由得赞叹艾欧泽亚的史学家从杂乱无章的史料中抽丝剥茧还愿历史的学究气质。书中的插图令他回忆起了一些往事，画面上的服饰华丽的男人将手攀上十字架上男人的脖颈——这是最原始，也是最初的死刑方式。一模一样，和他当初第一次杀死那个人如出一辙，他甚至怀疑这是不是那些低等的人类在有意模仿。

那是他第一次“亲手”杀人，字面意义上的“亲手“，以最原始、最野蛮、最不体面的方式。明明担任唯一刽子手的他坦然实施过无数次行刑，可是当面临不得不赤手空拳扼杀掉生命的情形——仅仅因为相斥的立场和角色，是那样地狼狈不堪、手足无措。事后他曾解释道那个人的灵魂深深嵌入泥土了，即便再高超的以太运用能力也无法直接将他送入冥界，可依然从某位同伴那里传来不怀好意的嗤笑：“再冷血的刽子手也会半身抱有怜悯之情。”他说得一点没错，当他的双手抚上那个人的脖颈，喉结的颤动仅肌肤相隔，殊途歧路之下共享着跳动的灵魂，无论完整与否均为母星的馈赠，他犹豫了，破天荒地对不完整的生命抱有“非分之想”，到底是怜悯，同情还是愤怒，憎恨，或者是对黄金时代的悔恨与缅怀？当时的心境历经无数年时光的打磨，掺揉进过多的情感，早已经模糊不清。不过回想起来那的确是一次糟糕的杀人经历，身下的人晕厥过去又不断醒来，他始终无法掌控好力度痛快地送他上路，直到双方跌落泥泞里，求生的本能迫使那个人用尽全身力气挣脱捕猎者，他才恍然大悟此岸与彼岸的灵魂永远无法达成和解。

而他也早已和污秽融为一体，来自崇高民族所礼赞的博爱宽容，求同存异被阴谋与卑劣玷污，同胞的血渍在他的灵魂上深深刻下印记。苟活于阴影下制造灾难、混乱和死亡带给他的折磨丝毫不亚于泥地里逐渐变得僵硬的那个人所感受到的痛苦。

明明指间还留存人体的温度，可是耀眼的灵魂已经荡然无存了。他回忆起了黄金时代的死亡仪式，那是人人祝福的盛大的欢庆典礼，并非是一件在当下看来讳莫如深的事，如果没有海德林的话。而如今那个人却为了如同蚍蜉般的短暂生命而曝尸荒野，无人问津。于是就有了一具窒息而死的尸体和一个游荡在十四个世界不肯死去的幽灵，活人与死者相拥在悲怆大地的尽头，而太阳照常落下。

面部因缺氧窒息肿胀得异常庞大，原本健壮至熟透麦穗般颜色的皮肤先是呈现出死灰白随即又浮现出隐约的暗紫色尸斑，由浅入深，不断扩大，如同食腐微生物争先恐后要蚕食掉这具小小的身躯，而事实上也正是如此，下半身因生命循环的终止不断向外流淌排泄物，蔚蓝瞳色在布满血丝的眼睑映衬下格外惹眼，或许这是死人唯一一处与生前相似的部分了。真是丑陋至极的死法，他便又对新人类多了几分鄙夷。

母星总是特别地关照那个人，哪怕是冥界的宠儿也无法与以太界的神灵争夺灵魂，但这曾是他的所有物，他不肯也无法抛下他独自前往冥界，于是守候在尸体身边七天七夜，直到蛆虫从肌块脱落的腐肉中爬出，直到血红面具落下死亡之吻方才宣告仪式的结束——唇齿相濡以宣示主权，这是他从新人类那里学来的习俗。

“我期待与你的下次相见，我的爱人。”

“第三星历留下了大量可供研究的史料，从官方记载的死刑判决书、城市行政决议案，到民间的刽子手日记、法官通信集以及各类野史等等，可谓汗牛充栋。自始皇帝赞德建立亚戈拉帝国，便已经使用死刑来惩罚帝国中出现的罪犯。另一方面，死刑的大规模执行也首次出现在亚戈拉帝国。尽管第一灵灾前便已出现的死刑在第二星历得到了继承，但出土的城市裁决记录显示死刑并不通常执行，同时期发现的法典《明镜》也证明了这一点，对罪犯的处置异常宽容，只有严重侵犯教会权威才会被执行死刑，甚至犯下杀人罪行只要缴纳足够的钱财即刻获得释放。除了刑法条例本身的宽容之外，执行死刑的法律也极为不完善，《明镜》的条文模棱两可，在实际的判决过程中法官掌握了相当大的自由裁量权，因此相似的案件在不同的两位法官那里极有可能得出完全迥异的判决。

或许是由于这一点，第三星历的国家吸取了前一个时代的教训，制定了相当完善精细的刑法，赞德统一亚戈拉帝国不久后发表的十三铜表法素以严厉闻名。铜表法内容如下表所示，对罪犯的处罚非常苛刻，盗窃、诈骗、偷晴等以现代人眼光看来并不严重的罪行在当时皆会被处以死刑。

一份亚戈拉帝国某行省城市的死刑统计数据反映了这个趋势，该行省城市位于亚戈拉帝国阿尔迪纳德大陆的南部，靠近于今天的乌尔达哈，在当时属于皇都城市圈之外。正因为其特殊的区位条件，远离银泪湖中心圈，极少受到政治因素的影响，并且从城市建成起便开始编写审判记录一直延续到亚拉戈帝国灭亡，因此该城市的死刑数据成为一份研究亚拉戈帝国死刑史的绝佳一手资料。死刑数量的波动与亚拉戈帝国的历史息息相关，根据乌尔达哈学者的研究...."

"相较于第二星历，第三星历死刑数量的急速增长主要归结于三个因素。死刑首先运用于军事冲突与政治复仇，这在亚拉戈帝国建成初期尤为常见。据赞德行军录记载，在攻下城邦国家伊尔加德后，赞德曾承诺将赦免收押的元老院成员及军队将领，但不久后他便食言并将所有人处以极刑。同样地，三大洲纳入帝国版图伊始政局并不稳定，大大小小的起义遍布帝国上下，帝国统治者常常采取对起义军头目进行公开处刑的办法，来达到杀一儆百的效果。亚戈拉帝国东阿尔迪纳行省将军的日记详细记载了对待叛军的处刑方式...第二个因素是人口的增长，亚拉戈帝国的三个人口增长期均出现了死刑数量上升的情况。其中最值得注意的是希尔科斯塔建成后亚拉戈帝国迎来了第二个婴儿潮与人口激增时期，与此相伴的死刑数量也有显著增长。尽管水晶塔建造的初衷在于全人类的幸福但实际上底层人民并没有享受到多少水晶塔的恩惠，而人口的增长进一步滋生了贫穷，城市贫民窟犯罪率居高不下，因此死刑数量也随之上升。圣寇伊纳克财团的学者古·奥德整理出....”

“亚拉戈帝国撰写审判录的传统为后世留下众多可供研究的死刑案例，而其中最值得瞩目的便是起义英雄提坦的处刑。英雄提坦的一生极富传奇色彩，据圣寇伊纳克财团的研究，提坦出身于帝国一个边陲小镇，最早以自由冒险者的身份活跃于乡间城镇，在他环游艾欧泽亚期间逐渐声名鹊起，不久后他便以核心成员身份加入反抗帝国暴政的秘密地下组织，数次战役均大获全胜，由此被冠以英雄的名号，最后顺理成章地凭借压倒性的优势被推选为革命军首领。在提坦成为新任首领后，整合了数个零散的起义部队，革命军势如破竹，燎原之火迅速从基拉巴尼亚山脉蔓延至黑衣森林南部，但这场声势浩大的起义行动最终以提坦心腹的背叛而告终。提坦率领的主力部队本想通过库尔札斯的巨石丘南下奇袭摩杜纳，不料这一情报却被同伴出卖给了帝国，革命军在黄金谷附近遭遇帝国伏军，伤亡惨重溃不成军，而提坦本人被帝国军队活捉。这一事件也使得亚拉戈帝国的起义势力遭遇重创，从此整个艾欧泽亚大陆再也没能形成规模性的反抗活动，转而进行长达数十年的游击战直至第四灵灾发生，亚拉戈帝国灭亡。

提坦起先被关押至帝都的副都监狱，地理上十分靠近提坦被俘地点黄金谷，经京畿总督几轮审判后被判为轮刑——亚戈拉帝国最为残酷的死刑，其目的不在于速战速决取下死刑犯的生命，而是让死刑犯不断遭受非人的折磨但不至于让其快速死去，在与死亡和时间搏斗的过程中忏悔自己的罪行。不过在行刑前一天，皇帝宣布京畿总督的判决失效，但他并不打算赦免提坦，而是重新收押至位于帝都的皇室监狱——用于关押重要政治犯的场所。在这里被关押两个月后，提坦被重新判处死刑，这一次亚拉戈帝国为他专门设计了新的死刑方法：将魔科学运用于死刑中。

因此许多学者赞同将英雄提坦被处刑视作第三星历死刑史转折点的划分法，以提坦死刑为界，亚拉戈帝国的死刑史分为两个阶段：第一阶段从赞德建立亚拉戈帝国至提坦被处刑结束，该阶段的死刑主要由绞刑、剑刑、火刑和轮刑四类常规死刑方式构成，而第二阶段从提坦被处刑到亚拉戈帝国灭亡结束，这一时期的死刑并不固定，处刑方式通常与当时正在进行的人体实验有关，该阶段最显著的特征是魔科学被广泛应用于死刑中。

值得注意的是，魔科学在亚戈拉帝国广泛运用由来已久，此前从未参与到死刑当中，而提坦一波三折的审判经历和开魔科学死刑之先例也吸引了众多历史学家的好奇，为何会将死刑犯提坦纳入到魔科学人体中成为实验品的解释在史学界一直众说纷纭，不过在提坦处刑与亚拉戈帝国末期另一起重要事件的关联性上历史学家们达成了共识，那就是魔科学天才亚蒙有关复活始皇帝的研究。

萨雷安历史学家的发现进一步证实了这一点，帝都皇室监狱狱卒古雷因涂姆的日记记录了提坦被收押的经历，其中最引人注意的便是亚蒙和一位神秘“黑袍男人”经常出入提坦的牢房这一反常现象。通常，作为魔科学研究院院士的亚蒙并没有资格出入皇室监狱，即使他与当时的皇帝私交甚笃，因此不少学者猜测亚蒙是由于某个原因才获得了这项特权，不过至于这项原因究竟是什么，目前史学界尚未得出可靠的结论。

古雷因涂姆日记的完整记录了提坦被关押至皇室监狱的第一天起，至行刑前一天一共五十九天的所见所闻，但不知为何日记突然中断于提坦死刑的前一天。值得一提的是，该日记的命运也颇具传奇色彩，一般来说无名小卒的日记很难完整保留五千年，而古雷因涂姆的日记也是目前发现的唯一一本亚拉戈帝国平民日记。该日记一直被完好保存在古雷因涂姆的家族中挺过了第四灵灾并一度延续到第四星历末期，后因家族在第五灵灾中惨遭灭门而不幸遗失，不过不久后又出现在了第五星历无限城都博物馆内，后来流落至萨雷安名门莱韦耶勒尔家手中成为其家族私藏，最后莱韦耶勒尔家于1353年捐献给了萨雷安魔法大学图书馆。日记的最后一页写下了这样一句耐人寻味的话——“历史应该由人来书写”，后经笔迹确认并非由古雷因涂姆本人所写，但墨迹追踪显示这句话落笔于第四灵灾前后，因此历史学家推测这句话由古雷因涂姆的某位直系后代所书写，但这句同日记整体十分违和的话与该家族誓死保卫日记的原因是否存在关联仍不得而知。

另一方面，亚蒙的同行者“黑袍男人”也是亚拉戈帝国史中一个值得关注的人物。有关这位神秘黑袍男人的真实身份至今也没有得出一个统一结论。部分史学家认为他是亚蒙的重要助手，主要负责人体复活魔科学方面的研究，但奇怪的是官方文件中并没有留下他的名字。也有学者将该神秘黑袍男人与历史上屡次出现的神秘组织“无影”联系到了一起....”

无论日记有没有留下，至少那个人，所有艾欧泽亚人的英雄，早已惨死于亚蒙人体实验，成为亚拉戈帝国为复活赞德所犯下一系列滔天大罪的第一任牺牲品，不管怎样，历史一旦发生均无法改变。但一个小小的疏忽直到五千年后才被当事人发现，他又将其归结于喜怒无常的命运女神众多无聊玩笑中的一个。在提坦执行轮刑的前一天，他偶然瞥见监狱中的某个灵魂，弥漫着银泪湖低洼地区特有霉味的石砌地下牢狱仍然掩盖不了灼灼光芒。这就是盗火者的末路，因热钳烫化皮肤外翻的粉红嫩肉成了浑身上下唯一可见的血色，四周腐烂的软组织混合粘稠白脓在滴答着漏水的潮湿牢房里散发腐败的肉味，仿佛锁着一具浑身溃烂的僵尸，只有刺骨的喘息声宣告着这具尸体之中还苟活着一条跳动的生命，然后他抬起头，睁开眼一双熟悉的蓝色珠子跃入他的眼帘——他终于再一次找到他了。

他本想对扮演救世主的过家家游戏不闻不问，与无影操纵的利维坦对抗终会失败这是人类社会进化五千年来亘古不变的法则——虽然绝大部分当事人对此并不知情。即使放着不管也会自取灭亡，刽子手厌倦了重复千年只杀死同一个人，可是当那个人被所谓的同伴出卖，领导者背负所有叛国罪名肩负枷锁绑在滑板由马车拖拉着送上审判席，血迹沿着泥泞小路蜿蜒至魔窟，而他的同伴因三十个银币获得大赦弹冠相庆，一个念头爬上了他心头——

为什么不和我们在一起呢？

为什么不和他在一起？五千年的疑问至今没有回应。他憎恨肮脏的生命，渺小自负却浑然不知，偻爬于大地，愈加深切地污染母星。海德林的出现如同打开了一匣魔盒，新世界的人们群魔乱舞，开启永恒的战争状态，而希望被遗忘在亚马乌罗提的废墟中。

金钱、权力、淫欲……这些所有因短暂的一生对死亡恐惧而惶惶不可终日之人追求的终极目标早就在高维文明中被证实皆为虚妄。

他们之中也不乏有英雄式人物，来自于旧世界的遗物，但盗火者们最终落得个腹腔大开脏器被乌鸦啄食殆尽的下场。

永恒的轮回意味着永恒的受苦，他不忍旧世界的同胞被肮脏的生命玷污，他决心拯救那个人，哪怕这在他人看来是一场居高临下、毫无怜悯的救赎。

真理天使从不会说谎，但他懂得适当地隐瞒，于是他教授给魔科学天才的复活魔法同时也是他的一场隐秘实验——将人类直接转化为无影的实验。

创生伴随着破坏，无论是达成永生还是诞生新的无影，首要一步都是——死。他亲眼目睹提坦被抬上轮刑台上，与第一次审判的轮刑不同的是这一次在完全保密的情况下执行，死刑不再是一场统治者耀武扬威的血腥秀场，没有观众、主教、警察……有的仅是一个庞大帝国摇摇欲坠之日面对即将到来的巨大权力真空众人各自怀揣的鬼胎。

那个人没有任何反应，直到刽子手将一具人偶般的他捆上木桩，开始整理敲碎他四肢的刑具时，他才摇晃碎发露出额头仰视台下众生，如同圣子被钉上十字架——

_“你们对别人的审判中，也包含了对自己的审判。”_

死刑史上自然没有记录对提坦的私刑，一切相关文件均由他亲自销毁，就像那个被灭口的可怜狱卒。无影行事一向小心谨慎，他不会落下任何可供后世追寻的蛛丝马迹，不过一旦牵扯到某个人身上，他的执念更多来自于一种独占欲——不允许他与那个人的一切记忆留在耻辱的新人类历史上的独占欲。

刽子手敲碎提坦的四肢，将伤痕累累的身躯覆于车轮之上，失去了骨架支撑的四肢如同泄了气的水管歪歪扭扭，正好方便刽子手反绑在轮子上。待固定完毕，刽子手将车轮倒悬，提坦以张开四肢，头部倒挂的奇怪姿势迎来死亡。实际上轮刑并非一种效率的死刑，从钉上车轮到彻底断气的中间，是仁慈的皇帝留给死刑犯们忏悔的时间。曾经有过死刑犯被捆绑在轮上三天三夜也没断气的情况，于是家人不忍心再见他受苦，冒着被卫兵抓住的风险亲自掐住脖颈助其了断。

亚蒙自然等不了这么久，第二天他就用令人用小刀杀死尚未断气的实验品。

靠着提坦和某个愚忠的守护者，再加上远古之人的协助，亚蒙的不老不死实验进展非常顺利，不过他当然不知道自己只是被人利用。

死人无法复活，哪怕身体复原灵魂也不能回归肉体，这是海德林统治星球后定下的规矩。一千年前赞德的中之人卸下伪装以“天之使者”的身份正站在亚蒙身边，而他浑然不知。

天之使者的实验彻底失败，提坦与守护者再度复活，不老不死，然而精神崩溃。他们既不能称为人，也无法称为无影，丧失理智沦为水晶塔永远的守护者。而亚蒙的实验成功了，不因为别的只因为他的“助手”潜入水晶棺中沉睡一千年的身躯，或者说回到本就属于他的躯体。

就这样，始皇帝复活了。

他将再一次重塑支离破碎的帝国，新的利维坦诞生，而第四灵灾即将提上日程。

“哇啊……没想到祖父大人在这里，我看到这边有灯光就过来看看……非常抱歉！打扰到祖父大人看书了……”一个小小的身影推开了房门，他显然没想到正坐在屋内的驼背男人不是别人而是自己的祖父兼皇帝，出乎意料的偶遇让这位一直力图在祖父前面展现最佳一面的孩子吓了一大跳。

“无妨。”不过男人并不介意小小访客的打扰，见他探出半截身躯盯着自己迟迟不退下于是主动跟他开启话题，“有什么事吗？”

“咦？我……我只是……好奇祖父大人在看什么呢，第一次见祖父这么认真。”本以为打扰到祖父看书会惹到他生气，于是瓦厉斯低下头已经做好了接受责骂的准备，与年龄不相称的早熟使他早已摆脱了同龄孩子们脸上的稚气，可没想到憧憬的对象会亲切地和他谈话，于是流露出了孩童才会有的惊讶一面。

“艾欧泽亚死刑史。”

“欸？是为了进攻艾欧泽亚做准备吗？真不愧是祖父大人呢，先从制度风俗了解艾欧泽亚，知己知彼。”

“不，只是回忆起了一些往事。”

“往事？难道是祖父大人过去微服私访的时候曾经观看过艾欧泽亚人执行死刑吗？”

“不……是在‘我’被称为‘索鲁斯’之前的往事。”

“如何效率地进行处刑是那个时代统治者迫切需要思考的问题之一，通常最先进的技术将会率先投入到死刑当中。”那么，使用各个时代最流行的死刑处死光之战士，就是爱梅特塞尔克为那个人送上的最高祝福。

后日谈

基于尼采的eternal retuan诞生出一个脑洞，那个人生生世世都在与暗之势力对抗，飞蛾扑火的他总是落得最悲惨的结局，每一世的死亡方式汇集到一起就形成一部有关死亡的小传，因此艾欧泽亚死刑史应运而生。

在写作过程中我一直在思考如何表达跨越一万年的感情，最后只得求助于宏大的历史叙事，不过并不是单纯通过构想不同时代的死刑来实现，而是塑造一个视角，他既是一位史书的读者同时又是这段历史的亲身参与者，阅读勾起了他的回忆，与此同此他也在不断和自己对话，和读者（这篇同人的读者）对话。恐怕也只有爱梅能胜任此角色，无论当年发生过怎样悲壮的故事，留给后来者的顶多只是史书中轻描淡写的一笔，个中滋味只有经历过这段历史的人才能体会。由爱梅来引导我们阅读，引导我们去回忆作为“光之战士”这个身份之前的记忆，或许能带给我们另一个解读爱梅光的视角。

一万年的时间沧海桑田，但总有不变的东西。

或许暗之巫女的这句话完美地阐述了两人的关系：“死亡的低语将如爱慕之言般甜蜜，悄悄地去到你的身边……”

附录

艾欧泽亚死刑史目录

序言 死刑史的文化意义——我们时代的死刑与艾欧泽亚历史上的死刑

第一章 第一星历的死刑

银泪湖壁画

绞刑

祭司

死刑仪式

第二章 第二星历——教会主导的死刑

教会

心灵劝说者

明镜

刑具

第三章 合法的暴力——亚拉戈帝国的死刑

亚拉戈帝国刑法

赞德

三大洲不同的死刑

轮刑、火刑、剑刑、绞刑

魔科学

复活后的赞德

南方大陆美拉西迪亚的死刑

第四灵灾

第四章 退回部落文明——第四星历的死刑

部落结构

死刑仪制

第五章 玛哈、无限城和尼姆

黑魔法的死刑

白魔法的死刑

尼姆

第六章 我们时代的死刑

贝拉哈迪亚王国与乌尔达哈、希拉狄哈

海洋城邦利姆萨·罗敏萨的死刑

从格尔莫拉到格里达尼亚——黑衣森林死刑的演变过程

宗教秀——伊修加德与正教的死刑

狮鹫与死刑——基拉巴尼亚

文化之都的死刑——萨雷安

集体主义下的死刑——加雷马早期共和国与加雷马帝国

结论

参考文献


End file.
